Coeur d'Alene
Coeur d'Alene is a rapidly growing city in far northern Idaho, next to the border and only a 45-minute drive to Spokane, Washington. It is smushed together with Hayden to the north and Post Falls to the east and is considered the main city of the three. Coeur d'Alene is a newer Cityhuman, but may gain a lot of popularity. Description Apearance CDA is tall and thin, with a dark blue slouch and a faded blue t-shirt and light jeans. She wears lightweight hiking boots and is sometimes seen with a black jacket with the hood on. She is an extrovert, and is rarely seen without her friends tagging along wherever she goes, chatting and having a great time with her. Personality CDA is an extrovert, and loves shopping and baking. She is hard not to like and is very popular. She can seem aloof and busy, but is just enjoying life and not paying attention to others. CDA has ADD, and can be a scatterbrain. She tends to excel in whatever she does and is a very hard worker. Interests CDA is very active and loves hiking, skiing, swimming, rock climbing, and kayaking. One rarely sees her inactive, and she is always doing something, whether it's excercising, baking, or diligently working while intermitentnly dancing with very loud music blasting in her earbuds. Her happiness is contagious, andit'ts hard not to want to always be around her. Nicknames * CDA * Lake City History History during the 1800s During the early 1800s the Northwest Fur Trading Company, a British company under the leadership of David Thompson, began to establish fur trading posts in the Inland Northwest. One of those posts, called Kullyspell House, was built on the northern shore of Lake Pend O’Reille. During that time some French-speaking traders began to use the French words “Coeur d’Alene” is the nickname for the Schitsu’umsh people, who traded at Kullyspell House. In French “Coeur” means heart and “Alene” means awl, a sharp-pointed tool used to pierce leather. In other words, they were known as sharp traders with hearts like the point of an awl. Within a few years, the Schetsu’umsh people became known as the Coeur d’Alene Tribe and the large lake which was the center of their homeland became Lake Coeur d’Alene. In 1878, General William T. Sherman established a military fort on the northern shore of Lake Coeur d’Alene, which he named Fort Coeur d’Alene. While the fort was under construction, a small village began to develop on the eastern edge of the Fort Coeur d’Alene. That was the beginning of Coeur d’Alene, the city by the Lake. The name of the fort was later changed to Fort Sherman, which is now the location of North Idaho College. Three of the original fort buildings are still in use: the chapel, powder magazine and one of the officer’s quarters. In 1880 the Fort’s commander hired Norwegian, Peter Sorensen, to build an 85-foot steamboat, the Amelia Wheaton, to haul supplies. Other steamboats were quickly built for commercial and pleasure purposes. By 1910, there were more steamboats on Lake Coeur d’Alene than any other body of water west of the Mississippi River. The city of Coeur d’Alene was incorporated in 1887 and continued to flourish. Early visitors found Coeur d’Alene Lake to be one of the most beautiful lakes in the country. As the railroads and steamboats provided transportation points between the Coeur d’Alene Lake, the St. Joe and Coeur d’Alene Rivers, it soon became a destination for thousands of tourists. Camping, hunting, boating, and fishing were popular pastimes. Lodges, hotels, campgrounds, attractions, and the transportation industry developed to accommodate the influx of visitors. Until the early 1890s, Coeur d’Alene served as the railroad/steamboat transfer point for transportation between the mines in the Silver Valley to the east and the smelters they fed. In the early 1900s, a major timber boom caused the population to increase 16-fold in a period of 10 years. The city continued to expand from a small frontier village into the political and business center of Kootenai County and became the County seat in 1908. Foreign Relations Coeur d'Alene has a sister city, Cranbrook, Canada. They have very good ties with one another and are very loyal to one another. Geography Coeur d'Alene is located at 47°41′34″N 116°46′48″W (47.692845, −116.779910), at an elevation of 2,180 ft (660 m) above sea level. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 16.08 square miles (41.65 km2), of which, 15.57 square miles (40.33 km2) is land and 0.51 square miles (1.32 km2) is water. The wooded lands east of the city have been designated for protection and management as the Coeur d'Alene National Forest. The city is surrounded by forest, which contains several lakes and campgrounds. It is 30 miles (48 km) east of Spokane, Washington, and is part of a common metropolitan area. It is 311 miles (501 km) east of Seattle, Washington. Relationships Family Post Falls — Cousin/Boyfriend Hayden — Cousin Friends Cranbrook -- Sister City Neutral Enemies